Curious Night Terrors
by Hollyn Okumura
Summary: Alfred is forced to live with Arthur, who seems excited about the whole thing... Until Alfred wakes him with his screams every night. Alfred has no recollection and denies these nightmares, but Arthur remembers having to soothe him every night and he can see it beginning to drain Alfred and that's concerning. [[USUK/Human names]]
1. Chapter 1

**Pffft! I know I just put out a new story, and I have another one after this I'm gonna put out, but I'm finally getting the muse to write these stories. XD So here they are! Hopefully in the future I'll balance them out a bit with a schedule. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Arthur's POV

I let out a groan as I sat up from my far too comfortable position in my bed. Slowly, I made my way out from under all the blankets and sheets. I only hastened in removing myself from my warm, inviting bed when I heard another yelp from the room across the hall. It took around under a minute for me to smoothly sneak my way out of my sleeping chamber down to Alfred's. Silently, I crept across the wooden floor, knowing well where the creaky spots were and avoiding them with ease. I cracked open Alfred's door and peeked my head around the white painted wooden door just in time to see him thrash forcefully as if he were trying to stop a murderer from slitting his throat. It was another nightmare for sure.

When the younger nation had arrived to stay at my place, I had been unaware that he even had these… night terrors that resulted in him flailing about and sometimes even causing a bloodcurdling scream to rip from his throat. It'd been quite startling the first time and I wished I'd been warned ahead of time, but when I asked about them Alfred had no recollection of them whatsoever and completely denied that a hero like him could be so easily scared by a stupid dream.

Of course, having the feelings for him I do, I've been quite concerned. I can never seem to fully wake him up enough until he's already calmed down, mostly with my help, and the nightmare has seemingly ceased. That's not really the reason I'm so worried… Let me explain. He's been here for far longer than we originally planned for him to stay with me. A tree fell on his house during a hurricane and he came to stay with me until it was repaired. It's been long restored now. But I asked- no… I practically begged him to stay here so I could be around if he needed me. These dreams that he's had have seemed to taken a serious toll on his health. He refuses to believe it when I tell him he looks sleep deprived. And when I comment on how unusually quiet he's been lately and mention the night terrors he tries his hardest to perk up. Coffee, Soft drinks, those highly caffeinated energy drinks… Anything with enough caffeine to boost his energy enough to stay awake during the day… He drinks far too much to be healthy. And that concerns me too. These nightmares appear to be torturing him through not getting sufficient sleep to function correctly.

Carefully, I approach the bed where he's tossing and turning, throwing punches and kicks. I don't want to me hit myself as I would most certainly suffer some sort of bruise or minor injury from his brute strength.

"Alfred," I say softly, avoiding making my voice too loud, but not quite a whisper. For whatever reason Alfred hasn't responded well to my whispering while I'm trying to calm him. I reach out a cautious hand, but quickly retract it as I notice something I hadn't before. Even in the dim lighting, enough moonlight has entered the room through the broad, yet still curtained window to gleam off of a wetness on his face. Tears. He's crying. I reach out again, and this time I gently caress his face. He's cried a lot. Feeling my touch, he doesn't react violently but I reckon it's something he's grown used to by now, even in his sleep.

"Alfred, darling. It's Arthur. You're okay," I say in that soft, calming tone. I know if he can hear me, he can't understand me… At least not very well. But hearing my voice has in the past nights looked to be soothing to him. I continue talking to him, telling him he's safe. No-one's going to harm him and I have him. I'll protect him. Anything of the like, and eventually when he's calm enough I decide to crawl into bed next to him. I've done this many nights in a row now. He has yet to tell me to stop doing this, or object to it in any way. Really though, in the mornings, like I said, he has no memory of the previous nights. He's so sleep deprived now, he'll often wake up with me still in the bed with him and won't realize I was there for a majority of the night or even question my motives.

He's not facing me now, so I press my hands against his back, which is pretty nicely toned and at this point, very tense. I'm rubbing in little circles across his back, to his shoulders and- he's turning around. Alfred lies on his back now, his expression looking pretty distressed, face still damp with tears.

"Alfred, dear," I say, repeating his name and some of the same phrases over again. His expression softens up and is now more peaceful than before. Has the dream ended? I, still lying on my side, drape my arm over his chest and just hold him. My face is so close to his right now. It's hard resisting the urge to result to kissing that handsome face to calm him.

It's been a while since he's stirred too much. So I suppose he's finished for tonight. Good night, Alfred. I'll find a way to stop these nightmares. It's hard seeing you in such distress.

* * *

**Also, just so you know, this is one of those three-in-the-morning stories. Don't kill me for all the typos/grammatical, spelling errors and whatever. XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I hope this one's longer than the first. I actually don't even know the word count until I've got it submitted to FFN because I write all my fanfics on sticky notes on my laptop. XD I've been writing this since one in the morning. This chapter in my opinion, isn't nearly as exciting as it will get.**

* * *

Arthur's POV

"ALFRED! Honestly! Look at yourself!" I scold. "You've got bags under your eyes, you can barely focus on anything without almost falling asleep-"

"Dude, I told you I'm fine! You're right about me being all tired and stuff, I'll give you that… I don't know why but," Alfred pauses to let out a long yawn. "But… but…"

He really can't focus. "See! This is what I'm talking about! You can't even keep one train of though going."

"I can too! I was saying…" He pauses, rubbing his forehead. "I was saying that what you're saying about these so-called, 'night terrors' is absolutely ridiculous. I think I'd remember something like…. whatever you were talking about."

"Well, Alfred you do. And I'll find a way to prove it to you if you absolutely refuse to believe me." I stop a moment. It's an absurd idea… "What if I were to film you? Hmm? Set up a camera in-"

"NO. We're not filming me while I sleep."

"Well why not? I mean I know it sounds sort of odd but it'd prove-"

"This is how all the horror movies go, dude. You start setting up cameras- you might as well be like inviting evil demon things into your house."

"Really? Summoning demons is much more complex than taunting them with cameras. And whatever idea links cameras with demons is ludicrous Alfred, if this was the work of demons, I'd know. Believe me." I hesitate again, "There is nothing paranormal about your nightmares. I'd sense it if there were."

Alfred huffs. "My movies are awesome…" He mumbles, disregarding most of what I said. Sighing, I begin thumbing through the paper that had been lying out on my breakfast table.

"I'm only worried for you… You must understand, it's frustrating for me… not being any help to you." I've gotten up every night almost since he first got here those weeks ago. I've tried waking him, calming him… But those dreadful dreams he's having are still taking their toll on his health. "I know you don't believe me, right now… but would you do me a favor?"

"Depends," he says, kicking back in his chair, making it go on its back two legs. His feet are on the table so I give them a small shove.

"Just take some medicine to see if it helps. For me?" I ask.

"I-" He starts quickly before pausing briefly, "Fine. I'll do that if it floats your boat or whatever."

"Good. If it works there's a good chance, I've already got this figured out."

"Whatdoyamean?" Alfred lets out a yawn, covering his mouth with the crook of his arm, blinking sleepily.

"I mean that my most plausible theory right now is that you may have something wrong with your head."

"Wrong with my head? Like going insane?" Alfred blinks in confusion.

"It may be a medical thing we're dealing with," I suggest. After all, I'd read about medical cases in which horrible night terrors arise as a symptom of issues occurring within the brain. "I doubt it's got anything to do with your sanity, but quite literally your head, as in your brain."

"That's your 'plausible theory'?"

"My other idea is that sometime, somewhere, somehow, you've suffered something traumatizing. I didn't want to intrude too much in case you don't wish to share. I do want to know, for your own good, but if this was the case the last thing you'd need is me pushing for details. So hopefully if it is something like that, time can heal it, and we can use soothing methods to calm your disturbed thoughts about it."

"Well… if anything really bad had happened to me, I think you'd know about it."

"That's why my first thought seems more plausible to me. I would have picked up if something had happened earlier. That and you didn't seem to have these nightmares the first and seventh nights you were here. But you've had them since."

A shrill whistling noise causes the both of us to jump as the tea I had put on the kettle was finally finished.

"Want any tea?" I offer, laying down the paper to turn off the burner. I take a few of my more sturdy tea cups out in case he wishes to have some, knowing that he won't be gentle enough for my more delicate ones.

"Nah," he responds simply. I look over my shoulder as I lift up the tea kettle.

"Nah?"

He's getting up now, and from out of the fridge he pulls a ridiculously large can out of my refrigerator. It's mostly black but with a colorful 'M' logo on the front. "I'm good."

"You're not gonna drink that entire thing are you?" I ask, pouring myself some Earl Grey.

"Yup. I am."

"Alfred, that… repulsive… energy supplement is not good for you." He just waves me off as he pops open the top with a loud, 'POP' noise and drinks some.

"You know that could be something else that's the matter with you and your dreams. Perhaps the caffeine in all of those energy drinks is giving you an over active imagination in your dreams." He rolls his eyes at me. Poor chap. He just looks so exhausted, pale too, as if he's been drained of his blood. "Yet, you still drink it. Even though I warn you not to and it really doesn't appear to help you anymore."

* * *

"Here you are," I say as I present Alfred with a tray in bed. "Your medicine, and then warm milk mixed with honey."

He raises an eyebrow and lethargically picks himself up off the clothed mattress. "Thanks dude." There's a long pause between us, both of us as still as statues as I stare into his tired (yet beautiful even still) eyes and he stares into mine. "You can leave now."

I quickly glance down at the ground, "Oh, right, sorry. I'm leaving. I hope you get good rest." With a nod, I'm making my way out. And after passing the majority of the night without hearing anything, I check up on Alfred, and he's out like a light, no signs of disturbance whatsoever.

* * *

**Oh, Arthur. If only you really knew the inner workings of Alfred's mind... That's why, for the story's sake I'm keeping it in Arthur's POV, until it's safe and spoiler free. **

**Thank you guys tons for reviewing~ (You know who you are). I really love the support and especially the feedback. **

**Hearing your ideas and theories about what you think might be happening would be awesome! ^.^**


	3. Chapter 3

**This one's a bit short I think, but it's intense! I don't even know if it makes sense considering how late I'm writing these chapters. Disregard any typos. I'll fix 'em later.**

Arthur's POV

"-The devil! Alfred!" I shout, startling my friend awake as I stare at the emptied medicine bottle. I look over at him just as he settles back down, face planted in pillow. "This bottle was over halfway full! You were supposed to take one dose, not the whole thing! That's dangerous!"

There was a muffled groan from Alfred, whose face was in the pillow still.

"Alfred, are you trying to kill yourself?"

"No… I'm still alive, aren't I?" He asks, lifting his head a tad to speak.

"Bloody idiot… You do sound like you're a bit more rested, though… But you can't go through bottles like this to knock you out."

Alfred snickered, "Sometimes you go through multiple bottles to knock you out," he says smugly.

"That's different, git!"

"Not by much with your tolerance."

"I see you've got your sense of humor back."

"I'm hungry," Alfred yawned. Even though I am still sort of upset with him for doing something so foolish as to down drowsy medicine bottle like water, it's a bit relieving that he's regained some of his lost sleep. Though, I'm pretty sure, had the bottle been full, he would've drank the entire thing. I've got to limit his intake of it, as this may prove to be a problem as well. I begin to walk to the door.

"Of course you are. I'm glad to see you've got your appetite back as well. I'll see if I can make something for you to-"

"Nah, don't… make anything… I will. There's no need to start a kitchen fire just because I'm hungry," he jokes, pulling himself out of bed.

I sigh slightly and then simply change the subject. No use in arguing about this right? "I can't tell if I was correct or not in my guessing that you have a medical issue with your brain or not, because you drank far more than the recommended amount, but I think it'd be a good idea to call a doctor in at some point to see. We'll try it again tonight, since the medicine obviously helped some, but in a smaller dose."

Alfred nodded. He does still look pretty tired, dark circles under his eyes, slumping, flawless skin still pale. His eyes are still dim, displaying even still a lack of energy, but that's to be expected, right? It's been going on for weeks. Him denying my stories about his night terrors, refusing any sort of help. So all the outward signs of exhaustion will go away with some more time. It'd only been one night. His personality seems to be picking up a bit more. Hopefully we'll have this under control soon.

* * *

I am looking down on Alfred. I was… wrong. For the past few nights he hasn't made a peep, nor has he stirred from the positions I've noticed him falling asleep in. Tonight is the same. We've given him a regular dose of medicine, and at first I thought it was working…. but… I was wrong. The expression his moonlit face now showed was contorted with distress. Had this been the case for the past nights? Had his face displayed this expression, and I just hadn't noticed? He'd just been so peacefully still and quiet, I assumed he wasn't having any sort of dream.

With a sigh of dismay I lie down next to him. I need to theorize some more… It certainly did make sense as to why he'd ceased to regain his health after the first night. Maybe the medicine just relaxed his body even with his imaginative mind still at work?

I roll onto my side, pressing my forehead against the back, gently brushing my fingers up and down the side of his upper arm. No response. But I continue to try soothing him. He may not be physically struggling but that doesn't mean I can't help in calming him. I lift my head up, propping myself up on one elbow to get a peek at his amazing face. His expression seems to have softened.

I lower my face down to his and just give him a quick peck on the cheek. Now I get a response. His eyes move rapidly underneath his closed eyelids… and… now… Oh no! His expression is even more contorted than before more in pain than anything. Is he hurting? Is this my fault? What's happening?

He looks as if someone's slowly cutting him, torturing him somehow. He's moving his head a little… He opens his mouth in a pained, hoarse gasp and it sounds like he's choking now, letting out strained noises, but- how? Is he choking on his own saliva? And that's when blood trickles from his mouth. He's choking on his own blood! He must've bitten his tongue! Why is it bleeding so much? I'm hustling to a position where I can move around more easily and with a great amour of effort, I'm able to yank him up.

"ALFRED! WAKE UP GIT!" I lean him forward over my arm. Hopefully this will enable him to cough the blood out but crap. He's heavy. He isn't waking but he is coughing. He continues to cough in his disturbed slumber for a few more minutes and gradually he's ceasing. I'm shaking now. Holding him up is becoming difficult too. I lower him onto his stomach on the bed and lie lightly over him. I myself, am breathing heavily, panicked. Surely not all of that could be caused from me kissing his face. Could it? Could it be my fault that whatever that just happened, happened?

I'm lie here like this for the rest of the night. In the morning I'll reschedule his appointment for tomorrow and take him in and… how will I explain this little episode? Alfred won't remember… The blood all over the bed will hopefully prove something. Oh, Alfred. What's wrong? This would all be so much easier if… you could remember, or you could… I don't know. This is just a mess that I don't know how to fix and I don't like being so clueless. Especially in situations where Alfred is in pain for no known reasons.


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeeesh. Ridiculously short chapter is ridiculously short... Sorry. This one's just a quickie, but I'll be out with another soon.**

* * *

"See? I told you! There's nothing wrong with me!" Alfred says, pouting, his arms crossed over his chest childishly.

"I'm still not convinced. Last night… you… well you saw the blood!"

"I bit my tongue! And anyway dude, we went and got like four opinions! They all said just to keep on the sleep medicine. They didn't even prescribe anything…" He muttered grumpily. "Can we just go back now?"

"We don't really have time to see anyone else today, now do we? You made sure of that," I say. After the first appointment, he'd stalled and taken his own sweet time to avoid going to more. He probably just didn't want to be proven wrong, and so far he hadn't been. The doctors said they couldn't identify anything wrong, that he just looked exhausted. They told him to try and get naps in his free time, and that maybe would restore some of his health if he was restless at night. They suggested it may be a hormonal thing keeping him awake, as that's when hormones apparently become most active, more during teenage years, but even still…

I continue driving my grumpy guest back to my living quarters, pulling in and parking. Alfred gets out quickly and slumps inside. He really shouldn't walk like that. It takes from his height and is just bad posture in general. I shut the engine off and exit the vehicle myself going indoors.

I walk in to see Alfred has laid himself on my sofa and set his glasses aside on the table. He appears to be trying to catch a nap, so I leave him to do just that as I enter my kitchen to prepare afternoon tea.

After I finishing pouring myself a cup, I'm back by Alfred's side, watching his serene expression. He isn't seeming to be in any pain. That's good.

I awaken as a sudden crash rings through my house. Alarmed, I scramble out of my bed, my legs tangled in the sheets. At first, I trip on them but I eventually tug and stumble away from the bed clothes, clinging around my lower legs. Where did that crash come from? I'd left Alfred on the couch as he looked so peaceful. I didn't wish to wake him. Maybe he was trying to find his way upstairs in the dark? No, that lazy git would just stay on the couch if he woke. I practically skid across the wooden floor into the kitchen doorway. I enter and peer over the side of the table. My eyes widen, slightly alarmed. The moonlight beaming through the window glint off the knife blades. They are scattered around Alfred, their heavy wooden case on the floor as well.

"Alfred-" I whisper. He's holding a broom, I see. And as I crane my neck more I begin taking in a knife protruding from where it looks to have stabbed his foot and multiple slice marks across his socks which have soaked up some blood. Some of that red liquid has seeped onto the floor now, where he's standing. Why wasn't he reacting to the knife practically impaling his foot? And it's hard to believe that he knocked over that heavy wooden holder on accident, but given his strength I wouldn't put it past him to accidentally do something reckless. "Trying to get a midnight snack are you?" I say, nervously, trying to lighten the matter as I approach him. He doesn't seem fully awake.

His eyes look frozen in place, not following me as I move. I crouch lower and he takes a step back on his uninjured foot. I glance up at him, my eyes just adjusted enough to recognize the form of the broom in the air, raised above Alfred's head. Is he going to hit me? I immediately backpedal, kicking away, should the broom come swinging down.

Alfred looks like he's about to loose his balance and he steps forward, again only using his good foot, only for it to land on the dull side of a knife blade. Maybe he doesn't realize it, but as he moves to lift his other foot he slips backward, hitting his head on the table with a sickening crack.

I'm so confused. What's even going on? There's no way Alfred is asleep through all of this, is there? But he would never do this while he's awake! And even if he did, he'd most likely give some sort of reaction to being stabbed in the foot! There's no way this is just nothing like those doctor's said to us. Maybe they'll believe me now!


	5. Chapter 5

**To be clear, this is all still in Arthur's POV. Until I say it's different, it will remain in his POV.**

* * *

"Is he… conscious yet?" I ask as I take a hesitant step into the room the nurses assigned Alfred to.

"Yes, he's still a little bit groggy, waking up, though so, keep your visit short, sweet, and quiet."

"Yes, of course. But uh… How long is he going to be staying here?"

"Even though he seems to be confused his injuries were both minor. We're just going to keep him one more night to make sure he's stable. He should be fine."

"Right, thank you." I walk over to Alfred's bed where he's sitting up now. "Alfred? How are you feeling?"

"Like crap."

"Oh… Well I brought you some ice cream. I thought it might help."

Alfred smiles a little. "Thanks, dude." And accepted the ice cream carton as I held it out. I also held out a plastic spoon for him if he decided to go ahead and eat it.

"So I take it you don't remember anything?" He shakes his head in response. "But do you believe me now? About the dreams? I mean… this happened because you were sleepwalking but… there's a good chance that was caused by the dreams."

"Yeah… I guess."

"Would you be-" I pause. "No, no- never mind."

"What?"

"Just… forget it," I say, shaking my head. I really do want him to just forget it…

"No! Dude, now you have to tell me!" Of course he doesn't just drop it.

"Would you be completely opposed to… sharing a room with me? So I can make sure something like this doesn't happen again?" Originally what I wanted to ask was to share a bed. It's not like we hadn't been doing that with his nightmares and all but since he doesn't remember… I better not bring that up.

Alfred is staring at him. He glances at his foot and swallows. "Um… You wanna share a room?" I give a slight nod. "Not like… in the same bed right?"

"Well I mean unless you're comfortable with that much… But otherwise no… We don't really need too." Of course, I say this knowing I will be visiting him in his bed to calm him should these continue.

"Uh… Fine," he says. Do I detect a slight blush? Hah. No. Probably not. Now that I think about it, he's been pretty flushed for a few minutes now.

"Splendid." I catch a nurse beckoning to me out of the corner of my eye. "Ah- I think my visiting time is about up. You, try and get some rest. Don't be afraid to ask for medicine if you need any help getting peaceful sleep. Here your heart rate is monitored so if anything-" I'm cut off by the same nurse, tugging on my arm. "Sorry. Bye, Alfred. If you feel any better later, you may want to just call me."

Alfred gives me a nod and a soft, "'Kay later." And then seconds later, "Thanks for the ice cream"

* * *

That night I get into bed, and turn off my bedside lamp. I spend a few minutes trying to find a nice comfortable position under the blankets but no matter which side I lie on I can't seem to find a good spot. Is it that my mind is busy? Worrying about Alfred? Not being there with him when he's having these terrors? I know he can't wake up to call me if he has them, so I've got no way of comforting my Alfred.

I spend what seems like hours adjusting my position in bed. What if he's having them right now? What if he's suffering because I'm not there? He could be… he could be experiencing something terrible? What if the doctors can't figure out how to help him? Will they call me? Will they know to do that? Did I tell them to do that if he needed me? Damn. I should have… maybe I did.

I can just imagine this terrible thing… I can't get it out of my head! Alfred is screaming out in his sleep now! I can feel it! The doctors are rushing around him, trying to find out what's wrong. Dammit! Why am I not helping him! He's scared and maybe in pain!

"ARTHUR DUDE! WAKE UP!" My eyes search the room frantically before landing on a figure in front of me. The darkness outside the window was lightening. I had fallen asleep? When did I do that?! How'd Alfred get here.

"You're awake," he sighs in relief. "Dude!" He laughs tiredly. "I can't believe it, after so many times…"

"Alfred what are you talking about? What-"

"Dude, we've discussed this! You have these nightmares every night! It's been keeping me awake! And I got so worried… That's the reason I haven't left yet. Maybe now that I was able to wake you, you'll stop havin' nightmares! Do you remember any of that last one?" He asked with a yawn.

"I… Alfred… What? I'm not having nightmares! Y-you are!" Another man walks up to my bed. He was the doctor doing Alfred's bandages while questioning me the night before.

"Actually, Mr. Kirkland, you did have an abnormally high blood pressure not moments before Mr. Jones woke you. He says it's been the same for nights so he called me in to be a witness to it for this night and the one before as well."

I stare at both of them in disbelief. I'm sure the confusion's evident in my expression. "Wh-what? N-no! Alfred's been having the nightmares! He's in the hos…pi…tal… Alfred! How are you here?!"

"Dude, that's silly!" He snickered. "I haven't had any nightmares! In fact I've barely gotten any sleep lately, thanks to your nightmares. I went to the hospital, yeah. You sleep walked into your kitchen and when you were messing around and I found you, I startled you into dropping a knife, point down on my foot!" He lifts his foot to show my for good measure.

"No! You slept walked into the kitchen! You dropped the knife on your own bloody foot! And then you fell and hit your head!"

"Nah, dude, you tried hitting me on the head with a broom, but I was able to move out of the way. You, on the other hand hit your head pretty hard. It didn't bleed or anything and the doctors said you'd be fine. They said it looked pretty minor, just to put ice on it."

"Alfred! How do you remember that? I thought you couldn't! No! I-I'm not the one having nightmares?"

"Really dude? I think a hero like me could tell! C'mon dude, we're friends! Trust me, bro!"

"NO! It's not true!"

"Dude, you're acting totally crazy. I swear, Doc, he totally believed me the other day!"

"C-crazy?! I'm not crazy!"

"Says your magic spells, flying rabbit thing, and stuff." I'm glaring at him. He has the nerve to insult- That's when the old phone on my side table rang. Alfred makes a move to grab it but I snatch it up before him. I watch him as the sunlight shines through the curtains behind him.

"Yes?" I ask, hastily.

"Ah. Yes, Mr. Kirkland. I was just calling to make sure Alfred made it back safely," says the doctor taking care of Alfred.

"Yes he di- Wait. You're here too aren't you?" I ask, taking notice of the light for the first time. Did it just gradually become morning? And the doctor's right he's no where to be seen here…

"No, I'm right here at the hospital, on a quick tea break." I feel my hands shaking. I'm going to drop the phone… but just barely I keep my hold on it.

"Oh… You… are? I… Right. Alfred's here safely. Thank you for the call," I say as I hand up. I turn and stare at Alfred, mouth slightly ajar. He's watching me sleepily, but worry is evident on his features.

"Ummm… The doctors said I could come home. I figured you'd be catching up on some sleep since you said I kept you up and stuff with my nightmares. You… uh… You always sleep talk like that?"

"Sleep talk? Alfred- what're you saying? I wasn't asleep! I was just talking with you!"

"I didn't say nothin'. I wasn't sure if I should wake you up or not… I just got here anyway. I was eating lunch and stuff downstairs."

"So… you're telling me… that I was asleep?"

"Yeah, up until the phone woke you up."

That whole thing had been a dream? H-how? No… It couldn't have been. It was all too real but… I… Alfred sits down on the edge of my bed, pulling his feet up and sitting with his. "Alfred… what did I say?" I ask.

"Somethin' bout not being crazy. Not having nightmares. But it seemed kinda nightmarish to me. You seemed all like… stressed out and stuff and you were shouting. Do you remember it?"

"I… I am conscious of it, yes. I'm a bit confused though as to when I fell asleep. And… what we were talking about. I'm lost… You…. You were suggesting that everything that I've said has happened has been pretty much reversed."

"Well… I mean… I'm not saying that's what has happened, but are you sure you're remembering everything right? I know I'm not so I wouldn't be able to say if that's true or not."

"Don't confuse me further, Alfred. I don't need it. And I'm sure. I'm not the one having nightmares." But that's just it. I say I'm sure but I'm not. That's a lie. To myself and Alfred. And it's because that's a lie that I question what I've been finding as my reality.

* * *

**There's a curveball for ya! XD Confused yet? Me too! XD It's so late at night right now. I know where I'm going with this, I'm just confusing myself as I write! Well, just stick with it and I'll try and clear everything up. It's nowhere near done though. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Here ya go! This chapters a breather for you. Not very intense, and a lot less confusing. I'm sorry for such the twist. The solution is pretty simple but that's still a bit away.**

* * *

I'm sitting at the breakfast table asking myself questions. Would I start having nightmares too? If I did would I know I have them? Could I have been having them the whole time I was sleeping and not awake with Alfred? Well I'm not as drained as he… I look up as Alfred sits down and lazily slides a mug of tea my way, making it slosh out some.

"Alfred, you're going to make a mess," I say quietly, leaving it at that rather than complaining about why it's in a mug. I took a sip. "Alfred! Why the bloody hell is this so sweet?!" There's so much sugar

He shrugs. "Don'tcha like lots of sugar?"

"No… but it's fine I suppose," I mutter as I slide the sugar filled cup of tea aside and stand to make my own. Alfred downs his cup, and as he sees me leaving to make more, he downs mine too.

"So… You seem a little bit more rested, though. How is your head feeling? And your foot?"

"Yeah… The doctor's said nothing really happened with me last night… My head still kinda hurts but my foot feels a little better."

"That's good to hear." I say. Though it's curious to think that Alfred's night terrors all of a sudden just went away. Perfectly in time for him to be under surveillance. I probably look like a big liar… Though… If nothing happened with Alfred at the hospital… Could that, what happened in my dream, be what's really going on? No. I refuse to believe I've been dreaming this up myself all along. It can't be that I was dreaming up Alfred having nightmares… But… then again, Alfred seems to feel the same way. With no memory of his nightmares, there isn't a way he can really believe anything other than what I tell him.

What if… Alfred is having dreams of me having nightmares? What if he's dreaming that I have these nightmares about him having nightmares? But in reality I'm the one dreaming that he's having nightmares and this is all just my brain? No! I'm digging too far into it! Why are we stuck in such an impossible situation! At this point, I'm not even sure if I'll wake up tomorrow and not actually be awake! And then wake up to something like what I did today! Or if I'll even catch sleep enough to dream at all!

* * *

As I turned off the lamp, I can hear Alfred shuffling around in the makeshift sort of bed we prepared out of a spare mattress. I get in my own place and I lie there watching the darkness where I know we placed his bed. I try staying awake but eventually I fall asleep watching him. When I wake up again, I'm alone in my room. It takes a moment for my eyes to adjust enough in the darkness to see that Alfred's not there. I sit up quickly and throw back the covers. I walk to the door and peek out. The hallway is soundless. I take a few steps to where Alfred had been sleeping and find the room unoccupied. He'd walked into the kitchen the other night so that's where I next went. He wasn't there but I was able to catch some sort of movement out of the corner of my eye going down the first floor hall. I followed down that way, wondering if he knew where he was going.

I decided not to say anything and just let him walk. I grew a little bit nervous though. He was going towards that room where I usually do my dark magic and summons and such. That room I more recently kept completely off limits, even more so than before because of a project I'd started and since had to scrap to take care of Alfred.

And to my dismay, Alfred is stopping in front of the door. He's feeling along the side and I hear the familiar clink of the door handle. It's locked though so he's trying to go at it more furiously.

"Alfred," I say finally. And he stops, turns my direction and walks towards- no- he walks past me. I turn and go after him again, taking his hand. "Let's go back to bed. Shall we, dear?" I ask, tugging him along gently. There isn't a response but I wasn't really expecting one. I tug him along and we head back up the stairs. We reach my room and I guide him in silence to his bed. I tuck him in, but rather than going back to my own bed, I crawled in with him on the mattress and curled up next to him.

* * *

**Soooo... yeah. XD I'll be back with another chapter soon, as well as hopefully Hit Like a Girl and Go on a Bloody Diet!**

**Keep up the reviews!**


End file.
